Solo Mía
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: [POST 7x22, 3x22] [Prólogo a otra historia sin terminar] Kol Mikaelson vuelve a Mystic Falls con un solo objetivo: necesita ayuda de Bonnie Bennett para... no morir. Ambos llegan a un trato, que no termina de convencer al guardián invisible de Bonnie. / Este fic participa en los "Desafíos" del foro "Dangerous Liaisons".


Se siente bien estar de vuelta... Si es que estoy de vuelta.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **Aviso** : Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Dangerous Liaisons".

 **#PALABRAS:** 700.

* * *

 **SOLO MÍA**

Bonnie Bennett no quería volver al instituto. Ver el edificio de nuevo la hacía recordar todo lo que había cambiado en solo unos pocos años. Parecía mentira que solo hubieran pasado siete años desde que los Salvatore habían decidido volver a Mystic Falls. Maldito fuera el día en que habían decidido volver.

Pero tenía que ir al instituto. Reunión de antiguos alumnos. ¿Desde cuándo se realizaban seis años después de terminarlo? Pero ahí estaba. Por suerte, Stefan no iba a asistir. Por desgracia, Caroline, Tyler, Matt y Elena tampoco. Pero no importaba. Ella estaba ahí, y había ido dispuesta a pasarlo bien.

Su ánimo descendió cuando se encontró sola en el pasillo del instituto. Como siempre, aquel pasillo oscuro intimidaba a Bonnie, y más en aquel momento, porque era la primera vez que se encontraba en el pasillo del instituto sin magia. Pero intentó tranquilizarse mientras caminaba hacia el salón de actos. No le pasaría nada.

−Hola, pequeña bruja.

Bonnie se giró hacia la voz masculina. Y se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba volver a ver, dado que la última vez que lo vio era un fantasma: Kol Mikaelson. La chica negó con la cabeza, confusa.

−¿Cómo estás vivo?

−Es una historia muy larga. Y no tendré tiempo de contártela a no ser que me ayudes. Y si no lo haces pronto, es bastante probable que alguno de los dos, o ambos, acabemos muertos en medio del pasillo de tu instituto. No quieres eso, ¿verdad? –el vampiro sonrió, y Bonnie negó con la cabeza.

−¿A qué ser inmortal has molestado ahora?

* * *

 _No. ¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Quién se cree ese vampirito para tocarte así? Y… Y… ¿¡Por qué te está tocando las manos!? No puede ser. Tengo que hacer algo. Matarlo, por ejemplo._

 _Tú eres mía. Mía para tocar, mía para mirar. Mía para torturar, herir y matar. Solo mía._

* * *

−Kol, deja de tocarme. Dime lo que quieres y vete.

Bonnie se apartó del vampiro original, que desde que se habían sentado en un banco del patio del instituto no había dejado de hacer todo lo posible por tocarla. Le tocaba las manos, le apartaba el pelo de la cara, incluso le acariciaba la mejilla. Bonnie no solo se sentía nerviosa por su toque, sino también indefensa. Odiaba estar sin magia.

−Verás, he sido mordido. Y me estoy muriendo. Los Originales no nos morimos por mordeduras de hombre lobo, lo sé, pero esta mordedura es especial. Y tú también lo eres –Kol se apartó en ese momento de ella como si su tacto quemara−. Digo… que eres una bruja poderosa. Seguro que puedes encontrar una manera de curarnos.

−No puedo. Lo siento.

−¡Ni siquiera lo has intentado! –Kol agarró las muñecas de la chica con fuerza, haciéndole daño. El pánico inundó la mirada de Bonnie, y el vampiro la soltó al instante−. Lo siento. Son las alucinaciones.

−No puedo ayudarte, Kol. Y aunque pudiera, no creo que lo hiciera. Estás mejor muerto.

−¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes?

−No tengo magia –Bonnie bajó la mirada a su regazo. Parecía avergonzada−. Soy totalmente inútil.

Kol pareció incómodo. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el emborronamiento que probablemente le causaban las alucinaciones y se acercó a Bonnie, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica y apretándolo con aparente afecto.

−Hagamos un trato. Yo sé mucho de magia. Seguro que puedo ayudarte a recuperarla. Y a cambio, tú puedes ayudarme a no morir. ¿Qué te parece?

Bonnie lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, y finalmente asintió. Kol volvió a acariciarle la mejilla, pero se apartó al instante.

−Muy bien. Ahora vamos a casa de tu abuela. Y más vale que me dejes entrar. Estoy seguro de que allí podremos encontrar algo. Y también pasar más tiempo a solas. Siento que no nos conocemos.

Le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar. Bonnie rodó los ojos, pero lo siguió.

* * *

 _¡No! ¿¡Por qué le está invitando a entrar!? A esa casa… Esa casa es para nosotros, ahora lo recuerdo. Tantos recuerdos, tantas horas. Nuestra casa._

 _Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que volver. Ese vampiro me las va a pagar por tocarte. Yo me aseguraré de ello… Bonster._


End file.
